zimfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zim/Relacje
GIR Pomimo jego rażącego nieposłuszeństwa i częstego utrudniania misji, Zim żywi dość specyficzną dozę tolerancji dla swojej wadliwej jednostki SIR o imieniu GIR. Zim będąc typowym egoistą i narcyzem często i otwarcie deklaruje niechęć do GIR'a, wiedząc, że nie tylko GIR nie uwzględnia wszystkiego, co mówi, ale że najprawdopodobniej po prostu go nie rozumie. Niechęć Zima w stosunku do GIR'a najprawdopodobniej wynika z jego niepoprawnych zachowań i braku posłuszeństwa wobec rozkazów, choć rzadko zdarza się, żeby Zim pozostawał przez dłuższy czas zły na jego pomocnika. Od czasu do czasu można zauważyć Zima traktującego GIR'a jak młodsze rodzeństwo, albo jak niegrzeczne dziecko. Mimo że robot niemal bez przerwy irytuję kosmitę, czasami widać jak Zim okazuje dość ciepłe uczucia GIR'owi, na przykład poprzez jego zaskakującą tolerancję i uznanie uczuć robota, albo wspólne oglądanie filmów i telewizji. Pomimo wadliwości, GIR zawsze pokazuję że bardzo kocha swojego pana, często demonstrując to w zbyt przesadzony sposób. GIR kompletnie nie przejmuję się misją Zima (choć powinien), często sprzeciwiając się rozkazom swojego pana. To insynuuje, że w przeciwieństwie do większości jednostek SIR, które mają wykonywać każde polecenie, GIR może zazwyczaj zdecydować, czy chce coś zrobić czy nie. Widać też że Zim często stara się kierować swym pomocnikiem we właściwym kierunku, stwierdzając, że to co robią jest dla dobra misji. Na co GIR odpowiada próbami przekonania Zima do zrelaksowania się i zabawy co jakiś czas, pomimo jego częstych odmów, i robienia wszystkiego, aby podbić Ziemię i pokonać Diba. Pomimo surowości, upartej natury i niechęci do zabawy jego pana GIR jest naprawdę wesoły i wydaje się, że tak długo, jak jego pan jest szczęśliwy, on również jest. Co często prowadzi do błędnych prób uszczęśliwienia Zima, z których większość jest niedorzecznie mylna. Czasami udaje mu się nagiąć Zima do swojej woli, co pozwala mu zachować jego zabawki. Jednak ich wzajemne więzy lojalności nie zawsze są silne. W "Nubs of Doom" Zim próbował pozbyć się swojego SIR'a, zastępując go nowym asystentem, Miniłosiem. Chociaż ten plan się nie powiódł, Zim mówi GIR'owi że jest "okropny". GIR nie jest jednak zdenerwowany tą obelgą. Niektóre z sposobów, w jakie Zim współdziała z GIR'em, można częściowo wyjaśnić pojęciem defektywnych Irkenów. Zim może być zaznajomiony z niestandardowym zachowaniem GIR'a, co prowadzi do jego ogólnej łagodności. Ich relacje można zaobserwować w niemal każdym odcinku, choć przeszły kilka krytycznych punktów w rozwoju. * Walk of Doom - Po zdaniu sobie sprawy z tego, że GIR zostawił swój nowy chip w bazie, Zim zaczyna na niego krzyczeć. GIR, który właśnie zjadł babeczkę zabraną zamiast chipa, zaczyna płakać. Zim interpretuje łzy GIR'a jako efekt poczucia winy i mu wybacza. Jednak GIR był smutny, ponieważ tęsknił za swoją babeczką. * Battle of The Planets - Zim okazuje GIR'owi szacunek po tym jak robot kompletnie zdezorganizował sterowniki statku Diba, losowo wciskając różne przyciski na panelu sterowania. Wtedy kosmita stwierdza że Gir wcale nie jest "aż takim złym podwładnym". * Germs - Całkowicie ignorując polecenia jego pana, Gir próbuję przytulić Zima, będąc w całości pokryty bakteriami. * Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain - Gdy Zim po raz pierwszy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że GIR nie reaguje, wydaje się, że jest tym faktem dość zaniepokojony. Jednak bałagan, jaki później tworzy GIR, odpędza wszelkie obawy, jakie Zim żywił w stosunku do swojego robota. * Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom - Kiedy Zimowi udaje się uciec z koszmarnej wersji Szgoły wyraża zaniepokojenie o GIR'a, mówiąc: "Mam tylko nadzieję że z biednym GIR'e wszystko w porządku" ( "I only hope poor GIR is alright by himself"). * Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy - GIR ukrywa dziesiątki gumowych świnek w jego głowie, mając nadzieję, że Zim ich nie znajdzie i że będzie się nimi bawić; W przeciwnym wypadku zostałyby wrzucone do portalu czasoprzestrzennego. Jednak wystarczy tylko jedno spojrzenie Zima, aby robot uwolnił ukryte świnki, choć smutne spojrzenie z jego strony sprawia, że Zim pozwala robotowi zostawić sobie jedną do zabawy. * Walk for Your Lives - GIR jest zaskakująco pomocny i skupiony w tym odcinku, ale tylko do pewnego momentu. Pomaga on Zimowi, ale szybko powraca do jego destrukcyjnych zapędów, gdy Zim zarzuca mu zniszczenie bazy. Kiedy Zim decyduje o powrocie, zaskakująco GIR dostrzega czające się na nich niebezpieczeństwo i alarmuje o tym swojego pana. Jednak Zim ignoruje jego rady. * GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff - Kiedy Zimowi wreszcie udaje się zreperować GIR'a, wychodzi na jaw prawdziwa natura robota, choć nie jest to pewne. GIR mówi swojemu panu że nie może go znieść, i uważa go za żałosnego lidera i mistrza. Może to być wynikiem częstego złego traktowania robota przez Zima lub zmiany osobowości GIR po jego "naprawieniu". * Invader Poonchy - Gdy Zim zauważa że po rozpięciu zamka z psiego przebrania Gira wylewa się mięso, kosmita zaczyna myśleć że GIR przekształcił się w mieloną wołowinę i zaczyna płakać, dopóki prawdziwy GIR nie wyskakuje zza kanapy. * Planet Jackers - Z pewnego powodu Zim spojrzał na GIR'a przed wejściem do domu Diba, prawdopodobnie dlatego że szczęśliwa natura robota dodaje mu pewności siebie, choć nie jest to pewne. Kiedy zatrzymują się w domu Diba, aby poprosić o go możliwość tymczasowego skorzystania z jego teleskopu, Zim rzuca GIR'owi zmartwione spojrzenie, na które robot odpowiada uśmiechem, podniesieniem kciuka do góry i szczęśliwym piszczeniem. Gdy jednak Zim odwraca się do niego tyłem, GIR wtyka głowę między jego palec wskazujący i kciuk, ponieważ Zim nie może go zobaczyć. Dib Dib i Zim są zwykle przedstawiani jako śmiertelni wrogowie, czasem jako rywale, lub niechętni sojusznicy. Wraz z postępem serii rodzi się pomiędzy nimi niechętny szacunek. Warto zauważyć, że Dib, podobnie jak Zim, nie wie, że misja kosmity jest czymś co ma odciągnąć go od sprawiania problemów Imperium, i że jest on hańbą dla Irkeńskiej populacji. Ponieważ chłopiec uważa, że Zim jest szanowanym i ważnym Irkenem, jest gotów kwestionować jak inteligentny może być gatunek Zima jako całość (tj. "Jeśli Irkeni są tak zaawansowani technicznie, to dlaczego twój robot jest taki nieudolny?"). (i.e. "If Irkens are so advanced, why is your robot such a loser?"). Warto jednak zauważyć, że oboje potrzebują siebie nawzajem. Zim musi być motywowany przez DIba, aby ukończyć swoją misję. Zostało to pokazane w niedokończonym odcinku "Mopiness of Doom": po tym jak Dib zrezygnował z pościgu za Zimem, ten po prostu przestał wymyślać nowe złe plany, bo uznał to za bezcelowe. Podobnie, Dib również potrzebuje Zima. Dochodzenia paranormalne są pasją chłopca, a Zim jest dowodem, którego potrzebuje, aby świat traktował go poważnie, zamiast myślenia, że jest szalony. W 1 wydaniu serii komiksowej, gdy Zim zniknął, Dib stał się kompletnym no-livem, odmawiając opuszczenia swojego pokoju. Przez cały czas oglądał filmy wideo z domu Zima i miejsc, które Zim odwiedzał, pogłębiając w sobie obsesję, że pewnego dnia Zim wróci. Obaj wydają się być jedynymi postaciami w serii, które traktują poważnie siebie nawzajem. Relacja ze strony Diba Samozwańczy "Zbawiciel Ziemi", Dib, poprzysiągł sobie że zrobi wszystko aby tylko Zim nie przejął Ziemi. W ciągu kilku pierwszych odcinków Dib uważa, że Zim jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem, i odnosi się do jego istnienia na Ziemi jako "czystego terroru". Jednak nieco się rozluźnia, gdy okazuje się że Zim jest kompletnie niekompetentny pod niemal każdym względem. Chłopak nadal próbuje powstrzymać Zima, ale robi to głównie po to aby schwytać kosmitę i udowodnić, że nie jest szalony. W serii, Dib zawsze stara się udowodnić że ma rację, ale prawie nigdy nie odnosi większego zwycięstwa, a Zim zawsze ucieka z miejsca akcji, aby zostawić Diba jako kozła ofiarnego. Nawet kiedy chłopcu rzeczywiście uda się wygrać, jego plany nigdy nie kończą się w zaplanowany sposób, i zawsze pozostawiają po sobie gorzki posmak. Poza tą różnicą że jeden z nich próbuje zniszczyć planetę drugiego, podobnie jak Zim i Gaz, Dib i Zim mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, na przykład to że oboje są wyrzutkami w swoich społeczeństwach, a także ich wzrost i intelekt. Jednak niezależnie od tych wspólnych cech, finał serii miałby zmusić Zima do wygnania Diba do odległych zakątków Saturna za próbę ludobójstwa rasy Irkenów. Relacja ze strony Zima Egoistyczny i egocentryczny Zim zrobi wszystko aby przejąć Ziemię, w nadziei, że zrobi to na najwyższym poziomie. Odkąd zepsuł pierwszą Operację Nadchodząca Zagłada, Zim jest dwukrotnie bardziej zdeterminowany, aby zasłużyć sobie na szacunek Wszechmocnych Najwyższych. Podczas pierwszego dnia w Szgole Dib natychmiast rozpoznał w Zimie kosmitę, wywołując u Irkena spory napad paniki. Jednak gdy Zim zauważył że nikt nie bierze Diba na poważnie, od razu się uspokoił. Przez całą serię Zim traktuje ludzkiego chłopca jak irytujące utrudnienie, nigdy nie traktując go jako rzeczywistego zagrożenia dla misji, aż do końca serii. Czasami Irken uznaje geniusz Diba, jednak zwykle dodaje do komplementu zniewagę, która skutecznie upokarza Diba. Wraz z postępem serii, Zim zaczyna wiązać przejęcie Ziemi z klęską Diba, mając ku temu dobry powód; Dib jest jedynym broniącym Ziemi człowiekiem. Pozbycie się człowieka staje się też dla Irkena równoznaczne z otrzymaniem biletu do szybkiego podbicia Ziemi. W anulowanym odcinku "Mopiness of Doom" ujawniono, że bez próbującego go powstrzymać Diba, Zim stały się znudzony i apatyczny, tracąc całą swoją motywację do przejęcia Ziemi. Zim wydawał się bardzo podekscytowany, kiedy Dib wrócił do swego starego ja pod koniec epizodu. Jednak pomimo tego, że wydaje się, że potrzebuje Diba aby być zmotywowanym do przejęcia Ziemi, Zim nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później wyrządzi człowiekowi sporą fizyczną krzywdę. W rzeczywistości krzywda Diba jest dla kosmity radością i rozrywką. W 13 wydaniu komiksów Dib został uprowadzony przez obcych. Grozili, że skrzywdzą Diba, jeśli Zim nie da im humongoserum. Na co Zim po prostu wyjął torbę popcornu i patrzył, jak Dib cierpi. Nie jest to jednak zaskakujące, ponieważ chociaż Zim jest głównym bohaterem serialu, jest on jednocześnie złoczyńcą, więc ma to sens że cieszy się on z bólu Diba Ciekawostki Zagłady * Pomimo bycia rywalami, wielu fanów paruję tę dwójkę, tworząc paring ZADR. Jednak należy zauważyć, że Jhonen Vasquez, twórca serialu, oświadczył, że zdecydowanie odrzuca ZADR. * Choć oboje nienawidzą się nawzajem, często są brani za najlepszych przyjaciół, ponieważ spędzają mnóstwo czasu razem. Profesor Membrane często nazywa Zima "zagranicznym przyjacielem Diba". Obcy w 13 numerze komiksu uprowadzili Diba, ponieważ myśleli, że jest on najlepszym przyjacielem Zima. * Chociaż są śmiertelnymi wrogami, którzy nienawidzą się nawzajem, Dib i Zim są też zdolni do współpracy, jeśli przyniesie im to korzyść. Na przykład w odcinku "Bolognius Maximus" pracują razem, aby znaleźć antidotum na DNA baleronu, ponieważ oboje zostali nim zarażeni. W niedokończonym odcinku "The Return of Keef" zgadzają się udawać, że są przyjaciółmi, aby Keef eksplodował ze szczęścia. Gaz Pomimo, że Zim nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do rozmów z Gaz, w kilku wspólnych scenach zdaje się ją lekceważyć, nie widząc zagrożenia w siostrze Dib'a. Profesor Membrane Zim i Profesor Membrane wystąpili razem na ekranie tylko dwa razy, konkretnie w odcinku "Tak: The Hideous New Girl". Kiedy Dib wrócił do domu zobaczył kosmitę spokojnie rozmawiającego z jego ojcem, i pijącego jakiś napój. Na pytanie chłopca co tu się wyrabia, Profesor stwierdził, że "jego mały przyjaciel z zagranicy tutaj jest". Mimo że Dib wielokrotnie powtarzał ojcu że Zim jest kosmitą, Membrane mówi im tylko aby cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, ignorując słowa swojego syna. Choć profesor Membrane rozmawiał przez chwilę z Zimem w "Parent Teacher Night", ten wykazywał niewielkie zainteresowanie tym faktem i odparł "tak, tak to fascynujące", zanim odszedł. Podczas tych rzadkich okazji kiedy dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do interakcji, Zim wydaje się albo ignorować to co mówi Profesor Membrane, albo rozumieć co czuje; "Tak, tak, wiem co masz na myśli". W anulowanym odcinku "Mopiness of Doom" Zim pojawił się w laboratorium Profesora przebrany za naukowca, aby upewnić się, że to prawda że Dib zrezygnował z pościgu za nim. Jednak Zim i Membrane nie integrowali ze sobą, po prostu słuchając słów Diba. Nie wiadomo jak ich relacje miały by wyglądać, jeśli w ogóle, w finale serii "Invader Dib". Skoodge Skoodge i ZIm są Irkeńskimi Najeźdźcami, którzy są znienawidzeni przez Wszechmocnych Najwyższych z różnych powodów (głownie przez ich niski wzrost). Wiąże ich swego rodzaju przyjaźń, mimo sposobu w jaki Zim traktuję Skoodga. Skoodge Skoodge zdaje się być nieświadomy, że misja Zima jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem, a przynajmniej nie chce on powiedzieć tego Zimowi, ponieważ kosmita ma tendencję do stawania się niezwykle wybuchowym kiedy się zdenerwuję. Niezależnie od tego, Skoodge jest lojalny wobec Zima, pomimo faktu, że ten był skłonny zrzucić go na pastwę Hogulusa, aby dostać to, czego chce. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce w nieskończonym odcinku "The Trial", kiedy to we wspomnieniach widać jak mały Zim połączył siły ze Skoodgem, aby uciec z podziemi i zobaczyć powierzchnię ich planety. W czasie ucieczki Zim wykorzystał Skoodga jako mięso armatnie, nie zwracając uwagi na towarzysza kiedy ten krzyczał o pomoc. Skoodge, podobnie jak Zim, zdaje się nie zauważać że Wszechmocni Najwyżsi go nienawidzą, mimo że wystrzelili do armatą na planetę Blorch, domu Ludzi Szczurów. Jakkolwiek, Skoodge w jakiś sposób przeżył i dołączył do Zima w Hobo 13, aby z nim trenować, a nawet przeżył doświadczenie bliskiej śmierci. Kiedy Skoodge dowiedział się że Najwyżsi go nienawidzą, udał się na Ziemię i zamieszkał w piwnicy Zima. Skoodge miałby znacznie większą rolę w serialu gdyby go nie anulowano, i miałby pomagać Zimowi w jego planach. Luźno zarysowana fabuła finału serii "Invader Dib", zakładała, że Skoodge miał pomóc Zimowi odbić Najeźdźcę Tenn z rąk Meekrobów (i poinformować Zima o bitwie toczącej się na tej planecie), ale nie jest jasne co miało by się później stać. Zim Dla Zima Skoodge jest żałosną wymówką jako Najeźdźca, często nazywa go naiwnym, oraz wydaje się mieć świadomość że Najwyżsi mogą nienawidzić Skoodga. Zim często wykorzystywał najeźdźcę dla swoich własnych celów, a gdyby seria była kontynuowana, nie byłby on zbyt gościnny, kiedy znalazłby go w swojej piwnicy. Uważa on, że Skoodge miał szczęście, kiedy podbił przydzieloną mu planetę Blorch, mimo że Skoodge jest doskonałym najeźdźcą. Zim okazjonalnie jest opisywany jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel, mimo że tak się nie zachowuje, i często jest dla niego okrutny. Zim czuję, że Skoodge afiszuje się faktem podbicia Blorch, a jego skłonność do okrucieństwa wzrasta za każdym razem, kiedy go spotyka. Jednak podczas akcji "Invader Dib", oboje współpracowali aby uratować porwaną Tenn. Tak Ponieważ Tak pojawia się tylko w odcinku "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", nie miała zbyt wielu okazji do interakcji z Zimem, przez co nie można dokładnie ustalić łączących ich relacji. Jednak oczywiste jest że oboje są do siebie wrogo nastawieni. Z tego co można wywnioskować po jej zachowaniu, Tak jest osobą mściwą i gorzką, potrafiącą bardzo długo chować urazę. Te cechy uzasadniają determinację Tak w odnalezieniu Zima, i ukaranie go za zrujnowanie jej szansy na zostanie najeźdźcą 50 lat temu. Zaszła w tym tak daleko, aby wyśledzić kosmitę na Ziemi, i założyć tak swoją własną bazę aby sabotować jego misję, oraz zdobyć w pełni zasłużony w jej mniemaniu zaszczyt, jakim jest uwaga i uznanie Wszechmocnych Najwyższych. Zim, choć zdecydowanie uważa Tak za uciążliwą, nie wydaje się traktować jej poważnie. Nawet po wysadzeniu i zdezaktywowaniu jego bazy, Zim nie nie zauważa zagrożenia dla jego misji jakie wiążę się z osobą Tak. Kiedy Najeźdźca dowiaduje się o planie Tak z karty pamięci Mimi, stwierdza jedynie że jest to "drobny żart, który zaszedł za daleko". Jednak okazuje się, że pozbycie się jej jest trudniejsze niż się początkowo wydawało, a kosmita kończy potrzebując Diba i Gaz, aby ją pokonać. Podczas ich ostatecznej bitwy poza atmosferą Ziemi, Tak próbuje wyjaśnić, że jego tajna misja to kłamstwo, powiedziane przez Najwyższych, aby się go pozbyć. W końcu, kiedy Zim składa raport o całym wydarzeniu Najwyższym, określa wyjaśnienie Tak jako "kłamstwo". Pierwsze Spotkanie Na samym początku odcinka "Tak:The Hideous New Girl", Zim nie rozpoznaje w Tak Irkena, i bierze ją za zwykłą ludzką dziewczynę która się w nim zakochała (wniosek który wyciąga, po błędnym zinterpretowaniu jej walentynkowego mięsa i wiersza jako oznaki zainteresowania, a nie próby obrazy i wywołania u niego bólu). Co ciekawe, Zim zdecyduje się wykorzystać tę okazję, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o naturze ludzkich uczuć, próbując wielokrotnie zdobyć "uwagę" Tak - jednak każda próba przynosi mu kolejne serie bólu. Jest jednak wysoce wątpliwe że sam Zim naprawdę wykazywał romantyczne zainteresowanie Tak, i najprawdopodobniej przez swoje wielkie ego, kosmita ubzdurał sobie że to oczywiste, że ktoś pokochał kogoś tak wspaniałego jak on. Wyjaśniało by to jego wielokrotne próby mimo oczywistej niechęci samej Tak. Twórcy serialu nigdy nie sprecyzowali uczuć jakie Zim żywi do Tak (Jhonen wyraźnie odrzucił ideę tej dwójki będących razem, jak zrobił to wielokrotnie wcześniej z innymi paringami), chociaż oczywiste jest , że ta go nienawidzi. Zim wspomina, że planuje zniszczyć Tak po tym jak użyje jej do zbadania ludzkich uczuć, co wyraźnie sugeruje że nigdy się nią naprawdę nie interesował. Wczesna, niepublikowana animacja pokazuje, że Zim pocałował Tak w rękę z szacunkiem, a ta uśmiechając się mocno go uściskała, zanim razem gdzieś poszli. Jednak Jhonen wyraźnie odrzucił kanoniczność tej animacji. Niewidziane Wydarzenia Gdyby seria nie została anulowana, Tak pojawiłaby się ponownie, stając się powracającym złoczyńcą, próbując wejść Zimowi w drogę za wszelką cenę. W "Top of the Line", wzięła by udział w konkursie organizowanym wśród innych najeźdźców, podczas którego ich jednostki SIR miały by zostać poddane serii testów (np. Pokaz psów czy lekkoatletyka). Rola Tak sprowadzała by się to sabotowania innych SIR'ów, pozostawiając tylko Mimi, SIR'a Skoodga oraz GIR'a. Ponieważ scenariusz nie został odzyskany, jej interakcja z Zimem w trakcie epizodu ma zostać ustalona. Według jednego z możliwych scenariuszy Invader Dib (końca serii), Zim skończyłby zsyłając Tak na wygnanie na Saturna, wraz z Dibem, The Resisty i Meekrobami; Została by oskarżona o spisek, oraz próbę przeprowadzenia ludobójstwa na własnym ludzie w zamian za klęskę Zima, który natychmiast oskarżyłby ją o zdradę; Nie jest jednak jasne czy Tak miała by współpracować z Dibem i The Resisty. Po jej pojawieniu się w "Tak, The Hideous New Girl", jej głos pojawia się w również w "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars", kiedy to okazuje się że jej rozbity na Ziemi statek posiada wgraną osobowość Tak. Zim rozpoznaje jej statek podczas obu spotkań kiedy ma z nim do czynienia, chociaż nie komentuje tego faktu ani tego jak Dibowi udało się przejąć statek. Kategoria:Relacje